Hydron
Hydron, aka Alex Janzen, is a superhero with the ability to create, control, or turn into any form of water. He is one of the four founding members of the SuperNaturals. Abilities Hydron's powers extend to any form of dihydrogen monoxide, including liquid water, water vapor, fog, any type of ice, etc. He can convert all or part of his body into water, retaining normal consciousness, speech, sight, and so on. He can also produce water, most easily from his hands, apparently ex nihilo, though it is suspected that some black hole somewhere is losing proportional mass. Finally, Hydron can manipulate water from a distance (a power he calls “telaquakinesis”). When doing so, he can choose whether the reverse of the force he’s exerting on the water is exerted back on him or not. By extension of all these powers, he can change the temperature, density, and state of matter of existing water; he has control over significant aspects of weather; he can move objects of all shapes and sizes by either attaching ice or putting water underneath and then lifting; he can fly by either lifting the water in his body, pushing away from bodies of water below, or by launching jets of water out of his hands; he can heal himself by turning his body into water, adding more if necessary, and then turning back into flesh; and he can create very complex contraptions out of ice, including heavy-duty armor and space-ready war cruisers. Personal Description Hydron is the older brother of Lithionator, Plantgirl, and Amber. In melee combat, Hydron’s default fighting style includes dual-wield ice swords, supercompressed steam marbles that explode upon impact, machine-gun style blasts of ice-water, ice armor that he keeps making larger and more intense as battles continue, and witty conversation throughout, either with teammates or opponents, even if he’s alone and fighting robots and the robots don’t get any of his puns. Other moves he’s used include creating “warriors” out of water and ice that mimic his movements, throwing giant icebergs at spaceships and supervillains, holding a bubble of water around him perfectly in place so that nothing can penetrate it (this requires quite a bit of concentration), and charging up a vehicle-sized orb of uber-dense water that he can release in a catastrophic explosion (this is physically draining and requires a few minutes to prepare, depending on the necessary size of the explosion). Hydron enjoys being in the thick of battle, but the command chair on a massive star cruiser also has the dramatic flair that suits his fancy nicely. When he’s in a personal vehicle that’s not made of ice (such as Galactic Armada fighters or weaponized sports cars), Hydron prefers to have a nice beat going, usually sticking with EDM and pop music. Hydron keeps his home base in the old Morro Bay, CA, power plant, but has other personal facilities around the world: one in a cave off of the higher-altitude part of the Mariana Trench, one on the underside of the north polar ice cap, and one under a small desert island in the Mediterranean. His vehicles, gadgets, and other technology is usually designed and provided by Telekineticlops’ workshop. One of his favorite gizmos is MetaTrident.